


Patience

by sunwashigh



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Almost smut, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 16:46:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5135156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunwashigh/pseuds/sunwashigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Ashalla and Iron Bull share a tent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Patience

It was their first time sharing a tent together. Usually, Ashalla’s tent mate was whichever female companion or Varric. Varric didn’t move much and didn’t mind the occasional thrash of limbs from the Inquisitor. Dwarves didn’t dream and if it woke him, he usually kept the details stored in his mind for the potential novel he would write about this adventure. The wild fantastical dreams the Inquisitor would have causing her body to move. But if he wasn’t there, she slept alone. After the rules were set, the game changed.

He usually slept alone, because of his size. The only tentmate he had was Krem and that was before the Inquisition. The only one who dared was Sera, but he put her out within the first few hours. She was constantly moving and kicking and talked in her sleep. The Iron Bull could only take so much. And if Ashalla was a wild sleeper, which she wasn’t, he would use something to sedate his lover for a restful night as much as he could get.

The camp was quiet in the Exalted Plains, but filled with the noises of wildlife and the bubbling river nearby. Ashalla and Solas had wandered off after dinner towards the river. “Something is off about you, lethalin.” She raised her eyebrow at the older man. 

“Not the fact that many people are calling me the Inquisitor or the chosen one, even more now?” He chuckled, shaking his head. “Not quite." 

He squatted, watching as the water flowed near the burning house. The place made her skin crawl, more than Fallow Mire. It was the place her people were promised, but was now in warfare and rubble because of the Orlesians and the undead and demons.

"You’re happier.” He said, standing after a moment. “As if you’re suddenly awakened from some daydream." 

"Oh, hahren. That sounds like you.” She joked, turning towards the camp. She had been making more and more trips to the tavern to talk to him and such. “Forgive me if I am overstepping our boundaries." 

Ashalla tilted her head with a small smile. "It’s okay, Solas. I’m fine. It’s all just… Hard to take in." 

He nodded. "If you need any-” She waved him off, walking back towards camp. “Don’t worry about me.”

When they returned, the camp was back to life as Sera entertained the camp with stories about the Red Jennies and old girlfriends (a glare shot at Ashalla as she sat nearby). The Qunari smiled at her across the fire, gentil and welcoming. She returned it, tossing her hair to the side. 

A memory flooded her mind of his teeth sinking in on her delicate neck and her moans filling her empty room. She hesitated moving the hair back, to hide his marks, when she realized how bruised her body already was from fighting, especially trying her weight against a Revenant for the first time.

After a moment, they excused themselves, going to the small house. He touched her cheek, brushing an eyelash away, his hand going towards her neck. “I did that on accident.” He whispered, tracing the hickey. “Accidents happen.” Her hand went to his. 

“How do you want to do the tent situation?” His eye widened, remembering. “You could just come in my tent, like it’s a normal thing.” He remarked, pulling her hips closer to his. 

“And we could sleep…” He picked her up, kissing her. Her lips hungrily attacked his, her teeth tugging his bottom lip as she pulled away. Her eyes darkened, wanting more. 

“But what about the others, if they hear us?”

He guffawed, picking her up higher, for a comfortable grip of her ass. “We’ll be sleeping. Unless you talk in your sleep or something…” Her face reddened as he pressed her against the wall. “But now, we’ll test how well you can stay quiet. Don’t want to draw animals…”

Using the wall to his favor, he pulled her pants off her bottom, a smirk coming to his lips, seeing she wore no underwear today. Her honey brown eyes watched him, wishing he’d hurry up. Solas was already guessing what was making her so happy. They hadn’t come out with their relationship yet, only secret meetings like these, only some of them leading to a quick session.

He pushed his pants just low enough to expose himself before pressing himself up against her. She closed her eyes, praying to the Creators that she wouldn’t make a noise. She focused on the coming sounds from the camp: laughter, chatter, the occasional clinking of swords… 

She gasped, feeling his member penetrate her velvety folds. 

He stopped, frowning. Her eyes opened, staring into his face. “It’s going to hurt.” His voice had hints of worry in it as he held her up. “We won’t have time for me to get you ready." 

"Get me re-” She stopped herself, knowing what he meant. The first time, even when she was ‘ready’ for him, she could barely fit him all. In her defense, she hadn’t had sex in ten years. And he was much bigger than her first.

He set her down easy, pulling his pants up, standing in front of her in such a way that if there were passerbys, they couldn’t see her exposed. She furrowed her brow. “Seriously?” She grabbed her pants and quickly put them on right. “Seriously.” He repeated, sighing. 

“But what I want it to-" 

"You don’t.” He cut her off, shaking his head. 

“I’m not saying the safe word!" 

He bent his knees so they were eye to eye. ”I’m not comfortable with it.“ The Qunari was a bit shocked at this. Before, a quickie with some person didn’t seem so odd. They’d complain about the pain, but didn’t care in the end. They got the ride the Bull.

But with Ashalla… He didn’t want to cause her pain in that way. "This is so mean.” She said, tucking a lose hair from her braid behind her ear. “Mean?” She nodded, crossing her arms. “I was so ready for you." 

"Not as ready as you think.” She huffed, staring at the ground. “I’ll make it up to you.” He leaned forward, kissing her forehead. She frowned, figuring there was something more to 'the pain’ than he was letting on.

She cuddled up to him, in her lack of small clothes, tempting him. He gave her most of his covers, keeping her warm in the cool night air. When she shivered, he kept her closer. He barely slept though, not entirely because of her. He cared a lot about her. If anything were to happen to her… He stopped. It killed him to think about her and Corypheus. She was so weak against him. He felt the marked hand on his stomach, warmer than the rest of her body.

Her eyes knitted together whenever it got hotter with a slight glow. It hurt. He wanted to ask her if it hurt a whole lot. If it didn’t have such an importance to closing the rifts, he’d ask her if she wanted him to cut if off.

He wondered, however, why he cared so much about her. More than the Chargers. And the Qun he had to forget, being Tal-Vashoth. But she made that pain less. “Kadan.” He whispered into the night, realizing that she was what he wanted. She stirred a little, hearing his voice. He held her closer, a smile forming on his sleepy lips. 

“My heart.”


End file.
